


Nevermore

by stirlingphoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: "For now, Lotor can’t recall how they got to this point, he can just barely think back to how he got here, kneeling on the floor of Keith’s room at his feet. Normally, he’d recoil at the mere notion of falling to his knees under any circumstance, but he's not doing this for just anyone. There’s something special about Keith, something Lotor can’t quite place, but it’s there, fueling his desire and pushing him forward."





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtinctionOfReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/gifts).



This is a mistake in every sense of the word.

He shouldn’t be here, neither of them should. Their union breaks so many rules and raises so many questions, but at the moment, neither of them seem to really care.

This is definitely a mistake, but it’s a mistake he makes over and over again, and with that spark in Keith’s eyes that flickers in his blue eyes just before they kiss, the one that beckons him closer whenever their gazes meet, Lotor isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to stop.

For now, Lotor can’t recall how they got to this point, he can just barely think back to how he got here, kneeling on the floor of Keith’s room at his feet. Normally, he’d recoil at the mere notion of falling to his knees under any circumstance, but he's not doing this for just anyone. There’s something special about Keith, something Lotor can’t quite place, but it’s there, fueling his desire and pushing him forward.

His hands slide up Keith’s legs and settle at his hips. Lotor keeps them there, for the time being, looking up at Keith as he leans forward, never once breaking eye contact as he presses his nose against Keith’s clothed erection and inhaling his natural aroma. Keith’s essence is so pure, so wholly unique, so perfectly him, and Lotor finds himself becoming excited through scent alone.

There’s a noticeable hitch in Keith’s breathing as he opens his mouth, securing his lips over the growing arousal, showing Keith exactly what he’d be doing right now if such hindersome clothing wasn’t blocking his path.

Impatience burns like wildfire in Keith’s eyes. Lotor can tell just how badly Keith wants this, he sees how strong his desire is, but even so, he does nothing to force Lotor further. Lotor's always gone above and beyond to tease and torture Keith in the most pleasurable ways imaginable, almost as if he's trying to provoke Keith, which, in a way, he supposes he is. He knows how rash and abrasive Keith is on the battlefield, and now he wants to see that impulsiveness up close and personal.

As if Keith can read his mind, his bony fingers start to gently weave themselves into his hair, carefully carding through his long locks with a supreme tenderness, unlike anything Lotor has ever experienced before. Those beautiful hands serve as a stark contrast to the insatiable need he can feel steadily growing within Keith, and it drives Lotor positively wild. Keith never asks Lotor for anything. He’s always let him move on his own accord, giving Keith what he wants at his own pace, never once pushing him, regardless of the insufferable teasing he puts him through, and for that Keith deserves the world.

Lotor finally decides he’s made Keith wait long enough. With a slow lick up the front of Keith’s trousers, Lotor’s fingers slowly slide themselves under the waistband of Keith’s pants and tug them down along with his underwear. Keith lets out a muted hiss when his cock is exposed to the cool air, but Lotor is quick to act, moving closer to press his lips against the base of Keith’s dick, moving up and down to place quick kisses up the length before carefully taking the head into his mouth, lightly sucking on the tender flesh. Keith’s fingers continue to run through his hair with the same tenderness as before -- part of Lotor wishes to know how Keith manages to keep such unwavering composure when he’s so merciless in the way he works on him at an excruciatingly slow pace, dragging each and every desperate moan from the back of Keith’s throat with each touch he bestows upon him -- but a much larger part of him wants nothing more than to break that steadfast resolve and reduce Keith to a mess of overstimulated nerves that follows his every move with a wanton expression that just begs for him and him alone.

His eyes are still locked onto Keith’s as he begins to take his dick further into his mouth, making sure Keith can feel his tongue as it slides down the underside of his cock. He keeps going until the tip of his nose meets soft curls of black pubic hair, he lets himself indulge in the tickling sensation he gets from being so close before regaining his senses and really starting to show Keith what he’s capable of, not that he doesn’t already know. He bats his lashes at Keith, looking up at him through lust-filled eyes as he purrs around his cock and begins to suck with everything he’s got, quickly earning himself a hitch in Keith’s breathing.

It’s a start, but as always, he has a far better performance in mind. His tongue remains flat at the base of Keith’s dick before he slowly drags it up his cock once more, however the resulting trail of saliva deviates from the previous course when his tongue turns and starts running up the side, tracing over a rapidly pulsing vein on Keith’s erection before returning back to the head, where Lotor is all too thrilled to lap away the drops of precum that have already begun to form. The attention causes a low, needy moan to pass through Keith’s lips, encouraging Lotor to really give Keith what he wants by devouring his dick once more and starting a painfully slow (yet highly tactile) pace on Keith, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking on him like he’s never able to get enough.

Lotor soon becomes so lost in Keith’s natural essence that he’s nearly started for a second when Keith’s nimble fingers find themselves back in his hair, gently running through his hair in a manner that’s completely different from the care he gives Keith, but that’s just further proof of how tender and wonderful Keith can really be when he wants to be. His hands, however, move up Keith’s powerful legs, feeling up his calves and lower thighs before coming to an abrupt halt over the round of his ass, where his fingers take no shame giving the firm flesh a light squeeze, but otherwise remain still.

Usually, he would have a bottle of lubricant on hand and would take the opportunity to prepare Keith, however, this time is different. He doesn’t have anything to use at his disposal, nor had he forgotten about it. He’s unaware of whether Keith realizes that or not, but for now, it doesn’t matter, not while he’s so focused on sucking Keith off.

“Lotor.” The lust in Keith's voice goes straight to his cock, and at that moment he can't find a good reason for why he hasn't torn off his own clothes and jumped him yet. The taste of Keith in his mouth is beyond intoxicating, to the point where he almost considers a change of plans, making Keith lose himself right then and there. With the way Keith’s dick throbs against his tongue, Lotor can tell that he could do it if he wanted to, if he kept going Keith wouldn’t last much longer and he’d get himself more than just a taste, but once again, Keith manages to keep him on track with his voice alone.

“I need you.”

Those three little words are all he needs to hear.

Pulling away from Keith, he places another kiss to the tip before allowing Keith to pull him to a standing position, but before he can rise to full height, Keith places his hands on his cheeks and guides him in for a gentle kiss. During the kiss, Keith moves to undo his belt and trousers, pushing them down and allowing Lotor to step out of them with ease while his sneaky hands settle on his hips for all of two seconds before sliding under his shirt and feeling up his toned abdomen.

A soft sigh passes through Keith's lips in between kisses as his wandering hands follow suit with Lotor's, trailing under his skin-tight shirt, going along his backside and up his spine, making his body quiver with raw need under Keith's touch. He yearns for so much more, and Keith knows exactly what he wants with the way his blunt fingernails lightly scratch his skin, eliciting a low, wanton moan from the bottom of his throat.

“I want you,” he lets out in a shaky breath, seeing a special glimmer in Keith's eyes that threatens to drive him insane, “right now.” That's the only warning Keith gets before Lotor gives into desire and pushes Keith back onto his bed, quickly discarding his own shirt and pouncing Keith, barely giving him enough time to shed his own shirt in the process.

The bewilderment in Keith’s expression lasts for less than a second before the fire returns to those dazzling blue eyes of his and the corners of his lips start to turn upwards into a playful smirk. “You seem impatient this evening.” The tone of amusement in his voice is as clear as crystal.

“I’ve missed you,” he replies unapologetically, climbing into Keith's lap and pulling him close for another soul-searing kiss. Their lips meld together just like they've done so many times before, moving fluidly against each other with perfect serenity, as if communicating in a language that only they could ever understand.

The kiss never breaks as Lotor adjusts his position over Keith by reaching behind, smirking into their kisses when he finds Keith’s erection and poises himself above it so that all he needs to do is push himself down, and he’ll have Keith inside of him. He knows exactly what he wants, but even so, his body goes rigid when his muscles make contact with Keith’s hard cock. He tries to ignore the warning signs and press on, but despite his best efforts, the softest of hisses escapes his lips when he forces the tip of Keith's dick passed the tight ring of muscle that surrounds his entrance, he tries to conceal it, play it off like it's nothing before taking in more of Keith, but it’s to no avail.

“Wait,” Before he has time to think, Keith’s arms reach out to take a hold of his hips, preventing him from going any further. “Have you ever--”

“It doesn't matter,” Lotor cuts him off with a kiss, running a hand through Keith's hair before sitting back and setting his hands over Keith's, intent on getting Keith to relinquish his hold on him and finish what he’d started.

That answer doesn't seem to sit well with Keith. Letting go of Lotor for the moment, Keith places his hands on the bed and proceeds to push himself up. He doesn’t say anything, but nevertheless, Lotor finds himself scooting back and settling on Keith’s thighs so he can sit up properly, losing what little of Keith he had inside of him in the process. Once Keith has his bearings, he reaches out and places his hands over Lotor’s cheeks, a precautionary measure, as Lotor’s prone to diverging his gaze in situations like this.

“It does matter.” With the tone of Keith's voice, Lotor can't bring himself to argue. He still has the urge to look away, but Keith’s hold on him doesn’t budge, and he continues to look straight into those gorgeous blue eyes that hold so much warmth and compassion. It’s just so hard to think that anyone, especially someone as pure and wonderful as Keith, could feel any sort of tenderness for him.

He doesn’t reply, and Keith lets out a soft sigh. A hint of a smile plays upon his lips as he lifts one hand to sweep the forelock of hair that’s almost always in his line of vision back behind his ear.

“Look,” Keith begins, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I'm all for switching up, but if this is what you want, we're going to do it right.”

Now that the opportunity's been given to him, Lotor doesn’t hesitate in turning his head to the side a bit and redirecting his gaze over at nothing in particular. “You don't have to go to the trouble.”

“Hey.” As if on cue, Keith’s hand slid back down to his cheek, gently pushing him so he is once again facing him. “It's no trouble,” Lotor finds it difficult to not lean into Keith’s touch as he caresses his skin. “And you do it for me.”

“That's not the same.” His reply is automatic and firm, as if it’s the most obvious answer ever.

“How?” Keith is just as quick with his response.

Lotor opens his mouth like he's about to respond, but nothing comes out. He doesn't have an answer. It's not that he thinks Keith as weak, or doesn't believe he can handle any sort of rough treatment, because he knows Keith's strength, but that doesn't mean he ever wants to harm Keith. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He wants to treasure Keith, to hold him and keep him safe. He feels so deeply for Keith, but he won't dare say anything like that. Instead, he shows Keith and treats him in a way he'd never think of touching anyone else. He wants so much for Keith, and yet he can hardly fathom any form of kindness for himself, it's just not how it's supposed to be.

After a few moments of silence, Keith makes use of the hold he has on Lotor by gently pulling him closer for another kiss. He nuzzles their noses together before pulling back, giving Lotor a look that suggests he's prepared to fight him on the matter if he continues to refuse his care, even though they're both incredibly turned on, and this would be the worst time to start an argument.

“It's the exact same.”

Lotor can't help but wrinkle his nose at that; it's not as if Keith's just used his own words against him because that certainly isn't the case. He is, however, subtly calling Lotor out on his hypocrisy, not that Lotor's doing this intentionally. Maybe in the back of his mind, he knew that his previous actions were reckless, but his only objective had been to bring Keith nothing but pure ecstasy. By now, he should know better than to think Keith wouldn't care and simply go along with his negligent ideas, especially if those thoughts completely disregard his safety, but it's still difficult for him to come to terms with the reality that there is in fact, someone who actually gives a damn.

“Now that we understand each other,” Keith’s voice breaks him free of his inner musings as he places another kiss on his cheek, “I have someone to take care of.” A deceptively sweet smile is Lotor’s only warning before Keith’s hands are gliding over the broad expanse of his shoulders, taking ahold of them and pulling him down to the bed, effectively flipping them both over so that Keith's now on top of him, smirking down at him as he grinds himself against Lotor.

He lets out a loud gasp, automatically rolling up against Keith and trying to increase the friction between them as his hands travel up Keith's thighs and settle on his hips.

“I'll ask you once,” Keith starts as he places his hands over his and brings them up to kiss the palms, “be good with these, and don't distract me… too much at least,” he adds after a slight pause, sporting a smirk that says he knows all too well that Lotor won't be as sweet as he asks for. With that, Keith sets his hands down at his sides and leans over him for yet another passionate kiss. Just as Keith predicts, Lotor keeps his hands to himself for barely a second before coming up to caress Keith's hair, noting how soft it is under his touch, and how he rarely gets the opportunity to do something like this.

“Whatever am I going to do with you?” Keith chides playfully, in between kisses, nuzzling their noses together in the most affectionate way possible, before moving his lips passed Lotor's mouth, pressing soft butterfly kisses against his jawline and leaving a trail down his chin and all the way to his neck.

“Punishing me with endless kisses sounds fair,” Lotor chuckles as his wandering hands continue their quest in testing Keith's patience with him by gliding own Keith's shoulders and to his chest, where his finger pads quickly come into contact with his pert nipples, eliciting a lusty moan from Keith. The sound vibrates across Lotor's chest, causing his body to quiver under Keith.

“Negotiating the terms of your penance, are we?” Keith lets out a snicker, his nose brushes against Lotor's collarbone, and while the sensation is fleeting, it's more than enough to set his entire body aflame and make him tremble with raw need under Keith once more. Somehow, Keith always manages to make him go wild with the simplest of touches, it's supremely unfair for Keith to have such an ability, but Lotor can't deny the fact he yearns for Keith to use it. He can’t explain it, nor does he understand how he can feel this way without the slightest hint of shame, but there’s just something about this situation, something about being so completely open to Keith that makes everything about it that much better. He loves having Keith’s gorgeous blue eyes focused on him and knowing that right now, he is the only one on Keith’s mind.

“I would never~” Lotor purrs once he gets his wits about him, and decides to bring his legs into play by wrapping him around Keith's waist in a futile attempt to keep him there. A small voice in the back of his head whispers _forever_ , but he's quick to dismiss the notion. His attention is far more useful when it's focused solely on Keith, especially when he has every intention of bringing Keith as much pleasure as possible. In an effort to make it seems like he might try and abide by Keith's impromptu rule, his arms fall to the sheets and he uses the leverage he's created to lift himself on his elbows to capture Keith's lips in yet another desirous kiss, quickly losing himself in everything Keith has to offer.

“Yeah you would,” is Keith’s automatic reply as he pushes Lotor back down onto the bed, falling forward himself as he continues their kiss, “but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Well in that case,” he starts, bringing his hands up to cup Keith's cheeks, “you won't mind a bit more touching, hm?”

Keith's answer comes in the form of another passionate kiss; this time it's Keith's who takes the lead as his talented tongue takes full advantage darts into his mouth when he gasps in response to Keith’s fingernails lazily running up and down his torso. He quickly finds himself relaxing under Keith's soothing ministrations and letting him do as he pleases, more out of curiosity than anything else. He still thinks the way Keith treats him is far more generous than necessary, but Keith as yet to do anything that might turn him off, so for once in his life, he thinks it might be all right to let someone else have control for a bit, just as long as that 'someone else’ is Keith. After all, the concept of relinquishing any sort of power is ludicrous enough for him, forget giving the privilege to anyone who doesn't have his undying trust.

The realization terrifies him more than anything. After everything he’d gone through, he swore up and down he would never put faith in another living soul for as long as he lived, but now he can only watch as that steadfast resolve crumbles to bits with every kiss Keith presses his tender flesh.

“Keith,” he lets out in a desperate breath. All it's taken is a few well-placed kisses to turn him into a total mess of nerves, and he just knows Keith is very much aware of what he's doing to him -- the wicked grin that plasters his face when he pulls back just proves it.

“You feel so good.” He hums at the sound of Keith's gentle voice as Keith runs a hand down his chest, while the other fumbles for a bottle of lubricant in the nightstand. The soft sound of a cap clicking open tells Lotor that Keith is successful in his mission, and it only takes a few seconds before Keith has warm, lubed-up finger at his entrance, circling the ringed-muscle with the utmost care, but not yet going further.

“You ready?” If he's not mistaken, there's a small trace of uncertainty in Keith's voice, making it sound like Keith might have his own set of reservations about what he's doing, or perhaps the far more likely scenario, that he's afraid he might harm him.

“Do it.” Unlike Keith, Lotor's tone is firm and definitive as he takes hold of the hand that's still on his chest and brings it up to place a sweet kiss on the palm.

Taking a deep breath, Keith doesn't break eye contact with him as he pushes the first finger passed Lotor's entrance, eliciting an inaudible gasp from him. Unlike before when he was trying to do things himself, Lotor doesn't find the slight intrusion painful, but it is something he's not used to, and while he would never admit it, he is grateful Keith kept him doing what he'd planned in the first place.

Keith doesn't go further until Lotor relaxes completely under him, but once he does, Keith slips in the second finger and starts working him open. Keith continues to go slow with his ministrations, making sure the mild discomfort he felt initially ebbs away into nothingness, only to be replaced with a raw pleasure, the likes of which he’s never felt before. His entire body begins to tremble when Keith’s middle finger brushes against a tender ball of nerves inside of him; the resulting sensation prompts him to really spread his legs, giving Keith permission to add the third and final finger.

Until this point, Lotor had managed to keep himself in check, for the most part, maintaining his composure and making his hands stay on the bed, but his silence came to an abrupt end the second Keith deliberately presses against his prostate, ripping a loud, wanton moan from his throat and causing him push himself against Keith’s fingers. He tries to speak, but his words come out in the form of another strangled moan. Lotor’s not sure if he’s trying to ask Keith for more, or if he wants Keith to move on and give him something substantially more filling, but either way, after one taste of such raw, unadulterated bliss, the craving for more is already consuming him whole.

Without the slightest hint of a warning, Keith’s movements come to a halt, and before Lotor realizes what’s happening, Keith has removed his fingers and left him empty, with his entrance clenching around nothing. A sound far more undignified than he cares to admit leaves his lips as his limbs act on their own accord, reaching out for Keith in an attempt to bring him back.

“How could you?” Lotor's lips morph into what most definitely isn't a pout when Keith gets close enough for him to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him as close as possible. “You dare give me pleasure of that caliber, and then you leave me? You have some nerve, Keith.”

“Only a prince would have as little patience as you,” a grin that suggests Keith might be a little too pleased with himself plays upon his lips as he takes ahold of Lotor's shoulders and places a gentle kiss to the pout that he still isn't wearing. “I thought you might enjoy something a little thicker than a few fingers.”

The thought of being filled by Keith once more makes him purr in delight. “You're one to talk.”

“Maybe not,” Keith snickers at that, “but, you know I'm right about this.” Lotor's gaze follows Keith's hand as it trails down his chest and between them, takes ahold of his dripping cock and starts stroking it, spreading the precum up and down the length before positioning it against Lotor's entrance. Lotor finds himself so starved for Keith's touch that he can feel his muscles try to take Keith inside on its own accord.

A soft hum escapes his lips as his own hands run up and down Keith's back at a languid pace. “Even now you keep me in wait? You're merciless.”

“Somehow I think you'll survive.” Again, Keith closes the gap between them and kisses him; this time he gives Lotor exactly what he's been asking for by pushing inside with one powerful thrust. At long last, Lotor has the burning sense of completeness he so desperately desires.

Despite his best efforts, Lotor can't stop the softest of hisses from passing through his lips, immediately eliciting Keith's concern.

“Are you --”

“I'm fine,” he interrupts, taking a deep breath and raising a hand to card through Keith's hair and keeping still as he adjusts to Keith's dick inside of him. In that moment, he can't help but smile. “I must admit, I do not recall being this good to you during your first time.”

“Are you kidding me?” A tender grin spreads across Keith's face as he starts peppering Lotor's cheek in soft kisses. From the way Keith's body trembles above him, he gets the impression it's taking a supreme amount of willpower for Keith to keep himself still. “Where do you think I learned to do this?”

Somehow, he's able to bite back a laugh at that. He can't help but find the humor in this situation, especially when Keith's put so much caring and effort into preparing him, while he's always maintained the hard stance that his thorough ministrations were meant to tease, torture, and make Keith beg for release, if for no other reason than for his own pleasure. But of course, only Keith would misconstrue his intentions, or see right passed his ruse, not that he'd ever come clean and admit to the latter. Regardless of how he handled their previous encounters, and even though he's certain he's undeserving of Keith's tenderness, Keith still doesn't move, and Lotor can tell that it's killing him.

Lotor remains silent as he hooks his legs together around Keith's waist and looks deep into his eyes, seeing the looming questions in them, and telling him that above all else, Keith cares -- he cares about him. Knowing this, Lotor takes it upon himself to start things off by thrusting up against him, prompting him to move as well.

“Fuck,” Keith lets out in a gasp as he meets Lotor’s movements and once again takes the lead from him. “A little warning next time, yeah?”

“I'm not too much for you, am I?” Amazingly enough, he manages to maintain the slightest note of innocence in his voice when Keith starts moving, but his composure is short-lasting, especially when it all it takes is one well-placed jab to his prostate to make him lose sight of their little repartee and see nothing but Keith.

“Nah, I’ve got you.” The gratified smirk that Lotor has come to adore is still very present on Keith’s lips, and he doesn't hesitate in stealing the little space left between them and sealing his lips to Keith's, kissing every variation of that smile that makes his heart soar unlike anything else. There's just something about feeling the upwards curve of Keith's lips against his own that he finds truly adorable, in fact, the only thing more precious in his eyes is Keith himself, but that's a thought for another time.

For now, with the blood flow rushing south, he only has the mental capacity to focus on the immense pleasure Keith bestows upon him with every thrust, sending waves of pure ecstasy coursing through his body. A small part of him had always been mildly curious about what this might feel like, but he never could've imagined it would feel quite this invigorating, nor did he think it would give him an unwavering sense of comfort and peace of mind, one that tells him he belongs right where he is, in Keith's arms.

Keith continually drives into him with slow, powerful thrusts, letting him fully experience Keith's cock inch by inch, which only serves to drive him further to the brink of insanity. He doesn't even realize how loud he's being until his voice gives out, allowing him to hear Keith sing own song of bliss; it's different from the one he hears when he's the one on top, but nevertheless, Keith's voice is as beautiful as ever, and he almost wishes he could control himself enough so he won't drown Keith out with his own ballad of euphoria. But then again, this is nothing new where Keith is concerned, as he's always had a bit of self-indulgence issue -- whether it was the desire to track him down as the black paladin of Voltron, the inexplicable need to get closer to Keith after he left the Empire and learned of Keith's transition into the Blade of Marmora, or during moments like these, where he yearns for Keith's gentle touch and becomes wholly consumed with passion and lust.

“Lotor.” The sound of Keith calling his name in such a needy, desperate voice nearly sends him over the edge, but by some miracle, he's able to hold on, at least for a little longer. Even that scrap of resolve is fleeting, for barely a second passes before Lotor finds Keith's hand wrapped firmly around his cock, jerking him off with the same pace Keith's already using inside of him.

“Keith, I can't…” Lotor trails off, unable to formulate the rest of his sentence as he lost what was left of his steadfast composure and gives into the promise of a sweet rapture that only Keith could ever bring. He's absolutely certain he won't be able to hold on much for much longer, but luckily for him, he doesn't have to, not when Keith's right there with him.

“Me too.” With how breathless Keith sounds, Lotor's amazed he can still talk. “Me too.”

And that's all he needs to hear. With one more robust thrust, he's coming hard, spilling his seed in between his and Keith's stomachs while Keith simultaneously fills him up with his own essence, finally making him complete. He just barely registers Keith’s arm giving out from under him, causing him to fall and collide with Lotor’s chest; even though he’s still in the midst of coming down from his high and he can hardly feel his limbs, he manages to pull Keith into a warm embrace, which he can’t help thinking that he wouldn’t mind if it lasted forever.

Once he's managed to calm down, he takes a second to study Keith, to really look at him. Lotor tilts his head to the side a bit as he notices the small beads of sweat that have fallen from his bangs and gathered on his brow or slid down his forehead; the perspiration gives him a certain radiance that wholly captivates him and attracts him even more than he already is. He’s always found Keith beautiful, but now, it’s as if he’s looking at Keith in a brand-new light, really seeing him for the first time, and it’s then that Lotor realizes that his carnal desire isn’t the only thing Keith’s taken from him.

The afterglow ends far too quickly, as it always does. By now, it’s more than obvious that Keith knows he’s been staring, but for whatever reason Keith hasn’t called him out on it, and he’d dare say Keith’s been doing the exact same thing to him. Lotor doesn’t mind being caught, but watching a soft pink color spread across Keith’s cheeks when their eyes might be the most adorable thing he’s ever seen -- of course he spares Keith that tidbit of knowledge as Keith inevitably becomes flustered enough to look to the side.

“You're good, you know that?” He lets out in a low hum as his hand comes down from around Keith's shoulder and glides down his chest, going lower until it comes into contact with the cum that's smeared between their stomachs. He goes even further, taking ahold of Keith's hand that's still loosely wrapped around his cock and pulling up to his lips. Once Keith makes eye contact with him again, Lotor gives him a devilish smirk and is completely shameless in the way he sticks out his tongue and presses it to the palm of Keith's hand, slowly licking up to his fingertips as he tastes his own seed.

“Christ, you're insatiable,” Keith snickers, although his comment might have had more bite to it if he wasn't still in the midst of catching his breath, in addition to the fact that he all but pushes his hand closer to Lotor's lips, as if he's telling him: _Make sure you get all of it._

“Don't pretend like you don't love it, Keith,” he purrs, kissing the pads of Keith's fingertips after he’s succeeded in licking away every drop of ejaculate on Keith’s hand.

“Yeah.” Keith lets out a soft sigh as he lazily reaches out to caress Lotor's cheek with the hand he just let go of. “Makes me wanna try too.”

“I don’t share,” Lotor laughs before running a hand down his own torso, taking up the leftover cum that's splattered on his chest and again bringing his hand up to lick away his essence, maintaining eye contact with Keith while he licks up every drop, almost as if he's taunting Keith with something he can't have. He can see a wistful look in those gorgeous eyes, but it only lasts for a second.

“Fine, I’ll get my own.” A devious glint in Keith’s eyes is the only warning Lotor receives before Keith places both hands on his chest and (in his opinion) uses more strength than necessary to keep him flat on his back while he carefully pulls out. Lotor can’t help but hiss once he's left empty, but Keith doesn’t allow him even a second to process what’s happening, before his hands are down on Lotor’s thighs, spreading them apart like before. The spark in Keith’s eyes turns feral and hungry, and for a split second, Lotor thinks Keith might be ready for another go already (which in a state of rational thinking he would know is impossible) but before he can do or say anything, Keith breaks eye contact with him and lowers his head in between his legs.

“Kei- Ah!” Any objection he might have had becomes non-existent the second he realizes what Keith's doing to him. His pupils constrict to the size of pinpoints upon feeling Keith's devious tongue against his entrance, soothing the muscle with tender licks and lapping up the cum that’s already dribbled out before it does the one thing Lotor's frazzled mind doesn't see coming and enters him.

“Fuck,” he lets out the loudest moan of the night as fingers take purchase in the sheets beneath him, desperately trying to cling onto the last shred of reality while Keith does his absolute best to make him lose it with his wicked tongue by darting in and out of him before switching up the motions by rolling and flattening his tongue against his inner walls, effectively eating him out while threatening to turn him on and start things all over again. But before things get out of hand, Keith pulls back and places a quick kiss to his perineum.

When Keith comes back up, his satisfied grin is intact, however, if Lotor’s not mistaken, a hint of modesty or even embarrassment covers his face, making him look even more fetching than he usually does.

“And you say I’m the insatiable one?” In spite of his words, he reaches out to wipe away the small droplet of cum that Keith's somehow missed with his thumb and brings it to his own lips to lap it away, all while giving Keith a playful smirk that proves how gluttonous he can be. “What was that for?”

“Just thought that maybe I could teach you something too.” Keith's lips turn upwards in a grin that mirrors his, as he reaches out to brush his forelock out of his eyes.

“Oh?” Lotor lifts an eyebrow at that. “Are you hinting at something?”

“‘I’m sure you can figure that out.” There's just something about an incredibly satisfied and perhaps slightly arrogant Keith that he finds extremely attractive; it belongs on that list of things he'd never actually say out loud, but he's pretty sure Keith already knows. It's a lot more than just the borderline smug look he gives him, like anyone else, Keith has his moments where he's sure of himself, but right now he's practically shining with confidence, a difference Lotor can see clearly.

“I'll take it into consideration for next time,” Lotor replies in a tender voice as he forces himself to sit up and throw his arms around Keith's neck, bringing him in for a warm embrace before letting himself fall back onto the mattress and pulling Keith along with him. With a bit of maneuvering, they're laying side-by-side and staring into each other's eyes. An indescribable emotion flickers brightly in Keith's dark eyes, yet no matter how hard he tries, Lotor can't quite figure it out. Sometimes he thinks that maybe he's got it all figured out, that perhaps he’s got Keith all figured out, but the moment he does that, without exception Keith goes and does the one thing he can’t foresee.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lotor gently caresses Keith’s cheek and places a soft kiss on his forehead, and decides that it’s time he took his leave. But just as he pulls away from Keith and sits back up, he finds a hand firmly wrapped around his wrist, accompanied by a pull that’s delicately trying to lure him back. When he turns around, he’s met with that same special gleam in Keith’s eyes, only this time he understands exactly what Keith’s trying to say.

“Stay with me.”

Scratch what he said before. Keith's only ever made one request of him, but it's such a genuine and honest wish, that Lotor finds it impossible to deny him. Without thinking about it, he moves to lay back down with Keith, resuming his earlier position, only this time he’s close enough to nose kiss Keith while their legs intertwined together. He doesn’t say anything, but his answer is crystal clear as he closes the small gap between them and initiates what is perhaps the most affectionate kiss they’ve ever shared.

It’s the first time he’s made this decision, but if the truth be known, the circumstances that lead to this very moment have frequently repeated themselves time and time again, to the point where if this really was a mistake, he surely would have learned by now. However, in spite of the consequences that may loom ahead, he already knows that this is something he won’t regret.

And if he has no remorse, it can hardly be called a mistake.


End file.
